Souichi Tomoe (anime)
'Professor Souichi Tomoe '''is the possessed leader of the Death Busters, founder and owner of Infinity Academy, and a famous scientist, as well as the father of Hotaru Tomoe and husband of the late Keiko. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Souichi Tomoe is an adult man who is about 35 years old, and has white hair and gray eyes. He also wears large round glasses and on his right eye/lens, he has the mark of Germatoid. Throughout the entire series until the Death Busters's defeat, he is always seen wearing the same outfit: a long-sleeved light blue shirt with thin black stripes, a blue necktie, blue pants held up by a black belt, black shoes, and a white labcoat. Biography Sailor Moon S In the third season, Professor Tomoe, under the possession of Germatoid, was the leader of the Death Busters and the father of the girl who housed the Messiah of Silence; Hotaru Tomoe. He was mostly seen as a shadowed silhouette as only his glasses was visible. After Mistress 9 awoke, and the Outer senshi arrived to Mugen Academy to stop her, they were confronted by Germatoid, who removed himself from Tomoe to possess creations to fight the Senshi. Tomoe arrived to try and beg for Hotaru to break free from Mistress 9, but Mistress 9 held control and began to strangle him with her hair, until Hotaru fought for control causing Mistress 9 to release him. She said she needed the Holy Grail, which Sailor Moon was willing to provide, and Tomoe delivered it to her, only too late to discover Mistress 9 was pretending to be Hotaru to use the Grail to summon Pharaoh 90. Mistress 9 was injured by a random blast sent by Pharaoh 90 and Tomoe gathered her into his arms for comfort as Hotaru took control, and it was the love she had for her father and friends that allowed her to destroy Mistress 9. Tomoe was injured as the landscape was being destoyed by Pharaoh 90. After Pharaoh 90 was destroyed and Hotaru reborn as a child, Haruka and Michiru returned the baby girl to her father, at the hospital where he was recovering from his injuries. Sailor Moon Sailor Stars In the fifth season and final season of the original anime series, Professor Tomoe is only seen once in episode 167, where he is shown living somewhere away from the city, peacefully with his infant daughter. Then Setsuna comes to retrieve Hotaru, and he is never seen again. Trivia *Professor Tomoe seems to have recovered his memory in the ''Sailor Stars season. This is shown when he gives Hotaru over to Setsuna willingly and without question, as if he knows her destiny as a Sailor Senshi and is aware of what is happening; such as his daughter being the reincarnation of an extremely powerful Sailor Soldier. * Out of all of the main villains, Professor Tomoe is the most benign boss to his subordinates, often making small talk with the Witches 5 simply admitting that he's very disappointed whenever one repeatedly fails instead of threatening to have them punished or killed. Gallery Category:Male Category:Death Busters Category:Villains Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Tomoe family Category:Reformed characters